


Unexpected Company

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: There was supposed to be no one there at this hour, according to Keito, yet somehow, Eichi could hear a small noise from the other side of the door. A sniffle, a sob, and another sniffle, being highlighted to be louder by how quiet the place was.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected Company

The sound of his own footsteps going up the stairs echoed in Eichi's ear, piercing through the silence. It was a little late in the evening, only a few students were still at the school doing whatever they have, including Eichi too. He was feeling a little uncomfortable sitting around and looking at all the documents, seeing how the sun was starting to set, he figured it couldn't hurt to move around a little and go get some fresh air. Feet faster than his own absent-minded thought, he already found himself in front of the door that would lead to the rooftop yet couldn't bring himself to open it. There was supposed to be no one there at this hour, according to Keito, yet somehow, Eichi could hear a small noise from the other side of the door. A sniffle, a sob, and another sniffle, being highlighted to be louder by how quiet the place was.

Decided to finally open the door, Eichi saw someone sitting on the floor, arms hugging his own knees and face burying in them, body trembled. Despite not showing his face, Eichi recognized that hair. The dark golden locks belonged to no one other than his classmate who actually didn't show up to class today.

"...Do you need some company?" Eichi asked, looking at him but wasn't being looked back. The crying man paused a little before answering. "...Not really," he mumbled, voice uncomfortably nasal. Even though Kaoru clearly stated that he didn't actually want any company, Eichi sat down next to him anyway, unable to leave his classmate alone. "Why did you ask when you're gonna sit here anyway?" Kaoru hoarsely laughed, still not looking up.

"...Does this happen often?" Eichi raised a question. He genuinely wanted to know why Kaoru was crying all alone up on the rooftop in the evening but didn’t feel like he should directly ask yet.

"...Not really, I guess," he answered. "At least not here."

"Um…what—"

"Things," Kaoru spoke up before being asked, cutting Eichi off, clearly wasn't wanting to answer any more questions. "So, why are you here, President-san?" It was Kaoru's turn to ask something. He finally raised his head up, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Though tears still staining on his face even though the sobbing had already stopped, Kaoru looked at Eichi with his nose slightly red and eyes puffy.

"I'm just getting some fresh air," Eichi slowly exhaled. Fresh air he wanted, and the fresh air he got. It was a nice, breezy evening. Not too hot, not too cold that he would feel sick. The sky was painted in orange looking weirdly beautiful. Just the perfect time for Eichi to sit and laze around, resting from his work. But after that question out of the way, all that followed was an awkward silence between two men. No one said anything and all sounds that could be heard were only Kaoru occasional sniffling.

"President-san, can you like, say something?" Kaoru let out a dry chuckle. "I'm starting to feel embarrassed now that I have time to think."

"Hm?" puzzled expression shown on Eichi's face as he made a small questioning noise.

"You see, I don't normally care how men see me, y'know? But then I realized I actually don't want to show up to any gender like _this_ ," he laughed, voice cracking several times in the middle of the sentence. "I mean, like, I'm pathetically ugly like this," Kaoru was still laughing dryly, looking at the sky in front of him.

"I don't think so," the other boy mumbled, gaze also focusing on the clouds. "Crying is normal, and you still have plenty of your beauty left, Hakaze-kun."

"What?" Suddenly being complimented, Kaoru was as flustered as he was confused, maybe more confused than flustered but it didn’t matter. Hearing that did help lighten his mood, although Eichi probably didn't mean to say that out loud, seeing how he immediately covered his mouth and how the tint of pink on his cheeks was present.

"...Hey, you know what?" Kaoru muttered, finding his lips curling into a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing," Eichi laughed, before tugging a strand of his hair that fell onto his face from the wind back. "Say, would you like some tea, Hakaze-kun?" he smiled as he offered. "Keito left me with some work today and it's a little lonely there," slightly whined Eichi, teasingly.

"Tea, huh?" Kaoru hummed, flashing a small grin. "Guess it wouldn't hurt, I’m quite thirsty, actually.."

"Fufu, I figured. Let's head to the student council room, then," seeing how Kaoru had eased up, he couldn't help but also let out a smile. With a hand reaching out to him, Kaoru decided to not question anything or showing disgust like how he normally did, instead, taking it and pulling himself up without a word escaping.

Eichi silently picked what kind of tea he would make for Kaoru inside his head. Chamomile, lavender, peppermint, all that he had inside his room. He had an unexpected company he didn’t know he’d want, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea eichi has a crush and thinks kaoru is pretty what bout it


End file.
